<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TRAILER - Skam NT Season 3 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096222">TRAILER - Skam NT Season 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(by a closeted wlw character), Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Pansexual Character, F/F, Gen, SKAM Season 3, canon dyslexic character, first season let's go lads, giving y'all another wlw season because we deserve it!!, internalized homophobia am i right, sorry for crosstagging again lads :(, this one's beta read i promise, tw for lesbophobia and use of the d slur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Walters knows she's hated. She just wants everything to herself, so she can keep up her perfect facade. But it's never enough, and she's still stuck at Greenhill - further apart from her twin than ever and resitting nearly all her exams.<br/>When she ends up in the same form class as the charismatic new girl, she's determined not to fall back into old habits from the spring. But it's going to be more difficult than she imagines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(past), Charlotte "Charlie" Walters / Violet "Via" (Skam NT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TRAILER - Skam NT Season 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just to give a quick guide on how the triggers work:<br/>- Potentially triggering content will be indicted by symbols before and after, stated in the notes at the beginning of a clip / text update.<br/>- These will then be summarised in the end notes!<br/>The triggers for this trailer (lesbophobia and use of the d slur) will be marked together by * .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><em>Writer's Note: This trailer is made from brief flashbacks from previous seasons. This is shown in the format Setting | Episode.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Blackout. Text shows on screen: <em> This summer </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>New York City</span>
  </em>
  <span> by The Chainsmokers starts to play as we cut to INT. The women's toilets of the 02 Academy | S1Ep1. KATIE HUDSON stands with CHARLIE HUGHES, staring confusedly at an upset JASMINE WALTERS, being comforted by a girl almost identical to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>KATIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(confusedly)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh, I got Charlie for you-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl looks away from JASMINE and fixes KATIE with a hostile glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(interrupting, slightly incredulous)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> Charlie?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE H. does a double-take, then grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE H. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(brightly)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What the fuck, seriously?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cut to INT. A busy hallway in Greenhill High School | S2Ep4. Over their voiceovers, CHARLIE H. waves to CHARLIE from across the hall. CHARLIE smiles sweetly at him, then sticks her middle finger up at him, scowling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE H. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(v/o, brightly)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Same name mates?-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(v/o, irritably, interrupting)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Can you just fuck off already? No-one wants you here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cut to EXT. The courtyard of Greenhill High School | S1Ep2. CHARLIE and JASMINE stand smiling brightly down at a confused KATIE and JACK WATTS, CHARLIE gesturing to JASMINE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(brightly)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She's my sister- Well, my twin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cut to INT. The lunch hall of Greenhill High School | S1Ep2. KATIE, JASMINE, SAPHY LÉVESQUE and CHARLIE sit at a table together, as ELLA TORRES and ATARAH NOACH hover nearby. CHARLIE and JASMINE look at ATARAH confusedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(confusedly)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But… What about prayers and things? With you being Jewish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ATARAH snorts with laughter, and CHARLIE looks even more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cut to EXT. Greenhill High School | S1Ep10. All the girls mentioned before are leaving for the day, CHARLIE in the middle, talking as the others all look slightly bored and annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(reasoning)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>...And I know I’ve done some dumb shit - but we all do dumb shit! Right, guys?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stops, throwing her arms open to emphasise her point. The others keep walking, and she stares confusedly at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(calling after them, reasoning)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, guys?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cut to EXT. The courtyard of Greenhill High School | S2Ep4, as the bridge starts. A new girl stands next to CHARLIE, clutching a pile of books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(brightly)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This is Via- The girl I talked to you about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VIA smiles in the direction of the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VIA </span>
  <em>
    <span>(brightly)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hi!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cut to INT. The study of the Marin household | S2Ep3. SAPHY stands from the doorway, slightly confused, as CHARLIE and VIA make out in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(v/o, irritably)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, I don’t know why I even </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> with yous anymore, Via gets me </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> better!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cut to INT. The library room of Shoal Community Centre. KATIE, SAPHY, ELLA and JASMINE are all sitting around a Ouija board, each of them with a finger on the planchard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What’s up with Charlie and Via?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cut ahead to the planchard moving to the letter G, then stopping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>KATIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(incredulously)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing”?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cut to EXT. The courtyard of Greenhill High School | S2Ep10. The girls are talking indistinctly. From across the courtyard, VIA can be seen talking to CHARLIE H, standing very close to him. CHARLIE looks intrigued and slightly betrayed. They kiss. CHARLIE’s face falls, and she scowls to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cut to EXT. Outside of Shoal Community Centre | S2Ep8. JASMINE is leaning against the wall, trying not to cry, as ATARAH and SAPHY look at her worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE <em>(tearful)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie just… left. She’s gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cut to SAPHY and ATARAH hugging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cut to INT. The kitchen of Saphy’s house | S2Ep11. CHARLIE sits slouched at a chair, pushing the remains of her cereal around her bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JASMINE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(v/o, as before)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For good, just… Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cut to INT. The main room of Shoal Community Centre | S1Ep5. The room is packed with teenagers, all dressed in 90s fashion. From across the room, CHARLIE can be seen making out with JACQUES.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(v/o, irritably, angrily)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No, what the fuck do you mean? Why don’t you leave me alone?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cut to INT. An empty classroom in Greenhill High School. CHARLIE is angrily shouting at a shocked SAPHY, KATIE and JASMINE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CHARLIE </span>
  <em>
    <span>(as before)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t even bloody care about me, you just thought you’d try and expose me! I’m not one of yous- I’m not one of fucking Via’s- I’m not a fucking dyke, okay? You’re not my fucking friends, and you’re not my fucking sister! Just leave it for once, can you? Just fucking leave it! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>SAPHY, KATIE and JASMINE continue to stare, shocked, unsure how to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music pauses just before the bass drop. Blackout. Beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cut to EXT. The Links - a long plane of grass overlooking the sea. Crowds of people watch from behind a barrier as fireworks explode in the night sky. One of the twins is standing at the very front, back to the camera, looking up at the sky, the crowd parted around her. The camera seems to be following someone’s P.O.V, who is slowly getting closer to the twin, as more fireworks start to go off. Pause. The twin senses the person’s presence, and turns around, revealing herself as CHARLIE. Her face lights up, smiling from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blackout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music resumes, as text appears onscreen again: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beat. The text changes to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Skam NT</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with a smaller title of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Season 3</span>
  </em>
  <span> below it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beat. The text changes again to </span>
  <em>
    <span>24th August 2020</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW summaries:<br/>- Charlie shouts at Katie, Saphy and Jasmine after they (presumably) ask her something about her sexuality; claiming they’re trying to “expose her” and that she’s definitely not gay. (Sure, Jan.)<br/>Edit: Ok so I forgot Season 3 was meant to go along a slightly different route and the description still included that, so I updated it :))<br/>Check out my Instagram and Tumblr for more information!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>